


Come Undone

by LoadedRevolver



Series: 30 Days of Ambreigns [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Table, Rimming, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoadedRevolver/pseuds/LoadedRevolver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the '30 Days Of Ambreigns' series. Inspired by a prompt table on Tumblr. My first ever attempt at this pairing, so yeah.....I'm nervous.</p><p> </p><p>There are times when Roman really, <i>really</i> loves Dean's mouth.........</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Undone

For all that he pissed Roman off with his smart ass remarks, or made him laugh until his sides ached with his legendary Dusty Rhodes impression, Dean Ambrose really had a beautiful mouth.

There were a lot of things about Dean's mouth that Roman liked. He liked the way Dean would stick his tongue out when he was trying to concentrate, the tip barely visible in the corner of his mouth. He liked the way that Dean would bite on his bottom lip when he was embarrassed, looking for all the world like a little boy who'd been caught with his hand in the candy jar. Roman never thought he'd see the day when the amount of cussing that came from Dean's mouth would turn him on to the point of pain.

But if you were to ask Roman, right at this moment, what his absolute favourite thing about Dean's mouth was, he'd be hard pushed to form a coherent thought. Because right at this very minute, Roman's favourite part of Dean was driving him insane. Hot breath gusted over saliva damp skin, and Roman shuddered as Dean dragged his tongue slowly over his pucker. He was actually afraid to look down between his legs, because he knew damn well the sight might make him cum way too soon. All he could do was lie back and lose himself in the sensations. Roman managed to open his eyes, just a crack. The sight that greeted him was stunning.

Dean was positioned at the foot of the bed, Roman's legs slung over his shoulders, hair stuck to his sweat damp forehead, blue eyes locked onto Roman's greys. Breath heaved against Roman's balls, and he wasn't sure how long he could hang on for. He felt a thin stream of saliva trickle down over his hole, dripping between his cheeks as Dean slowly pushed his tongue in. Roman reached down, blindly reaching to run his fingers through Dean's hair, but one hard thrust of Dean's tongue had him falling backwards onto the bed, a low moan rumbling up and out of him. 

Dean was a man on a mission now, determined to make Roman fall apart at the seams. He veered from covering Roman's most intimate area in feather light kisses, gentle licks and soft gusts of breath to groaning loudly against the skin, tongue fucking him and mumbling what Roman could only assume was total filth(another thing that Roman loved). Saliva was now streaming down between Roman's ass cheeks, pooling on the sheet beneath him, Dean's tongue relentlessly probing him, mouth closing in a sloppy kiss around Roman. Dean didn't do this very often, playing down his talent and preferring to just try and fuck Roman through the nearest available surface. But ever since Seth had gone to test the cookies on the dark side, Roman had noticed that Dean was becoming more attentive. He hadn't asked Dean straight out; Dean would probably tell him to stop being so sappy and follow that up with a huffed out _fuck off_. Dean showed and didn't tell.

Roman's brain short circuited when he felt Dean push a finger in alongside his tongue, and just about heard Dean's groan of “.....fuckin' perfect...” above the pounding in his ears. Dean's assault on Roman increased, and it felt as if Dean was doing his damndest to almost crawl into Roman, trying to eat him alive and make him explode in sheer need and pleasure. His head slammed back into the pillow, back arching in an attempt to make Dean do whatever he wanted to, harder, faster, deeper. Dean smiled against Roman, sending another stream of saliva down between his cheeks, a finger pushing in against his tongue and dragging a low, rumbling moan from his lover. Roman's hands tangled briefly in the sheets before he moaned loudly and settled for twining them into his own hair. 

Open mouthed kisses rained down on Roman, long swipes of Dean's tongue over his skin and fingers now twisting in and out of him, driving him insane with need. White heat pooled in the pit of his stomach, sparks bursting behind eyelids that were screwed shut. And still Dean kept going, kissing and licking and probing with both fingers and tongue until the only sounds Roman could hear was Dean mumbling against his skin and blood pounding in his ears. 

And then Dean raised his head, looked straight at him and damn near growled.

“Cum for me, Roman.....”

His fingers pistoned into Roman once, twice, crooked on the third push in and Roman came so hard his vision blacked out and he forgot to breathe. Something that was meant to sound like his lover's name came out as a garbled moan, and he just knew, without looking, that Dean had that shit eating smirk that said “Oh yeah, I'm good...” plastered on his face.

Yeah.

Roman _really_ liked Dean's mouth.


End file.
